Single handle mixing valves have become commonplace in today's plumbing market. However, many compromises have been built into mixing valves such as the compromises between large flow rates and easy temperature control. Furthermore, mixing valves are often built without pressure balance valves. Previous mixing valves that have been designed with a built-in pressure balance mechanism are bulky and not adequately packaged in a compact housing. However, lack of a pressure balance valve can result in rapid change of water temperature when either the hot water supply or the cold water supply pressure drops. The pressure drop can occur if another faucet, dishwasher, or washing machine is turned on, or a toilet is flushed. When either the cold or hot water supply pressure changes, discomfort can result if a person is taking a shower.
Furthermore, previous pressure balance valves have been complicated mechanisms that cannot be easily repaired or have its parts replaced.
What is needed is an easily assembled cartridge type mixing valve assembly which pressure balances the hot and cold water supply and provides full adjustment of the volume and temperature in a compact mixing valve housing having easily adjusted volume and temperature controls which work in the same fashion whether the hot and cold water supplies are attached to the mixing valve body in a normal or reversed fashion.
What is needed is a mixing valve that has its valve mechanisms housed in a cartridge that can be easily replaced when necessary.